Merry Christmas Eve
by Gilmoregirl3
Summary: Rory, Jess, Chris, Lorelai and Emily spend Christmas Eve together.


**(Okay so new story… I wanted to attempt a cute one shot because I love to read them. Please let me know what you think.)**

**Disclaimer: I've never really put a disclaimer because I figured you all new I didn't own anything but I want to because…I do…I don't own anything besides seasons 2,3, and 4 on DVD. I'd like to own Milo though…hehehe**

She walked into the market, and took her hood down. She walked down the aisle and picked up three packages. She went to the counter and paid then headed back to the apartment. She walked into the living room and turned on the Christmas tree lights. Her mother was supposed to be coming in a little bit to stay with them for Christmas. She was coming up with Christopher and the baby. Emily was turning 2 in February. Christopher and Lorelai had gotten married last year when Chris purposed in Paris.

_3 hours later_

Lorelai, Chris, and Emily had got there about an hour ago, and they were waiting for 'the boyfriend' to arrive. Rory had seemed nervous all night so Lorelai was actually looking forward to his arrival. Just then the door opened.

He looked around and nodded to Lorelai, "Lorelai." Then to Chris, "Christopher."

"Jess." Lorelai said. Then after a small pause, "What took you so long? We all get to open a present tonight."

"Sorry, I was asked to do an extra assignment before I left."

"Well I guess it's alright…if you got me something good." Lorelai said smiling.

"Hey." Jess said walking over to Rory.

"Hey." She said sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"When are we each opening a present?"

"As soon as you're ready," Rory told him.

"Gimme a minute." Rory nodded and he walked to their bedroom.

"He'll be back in a minute and then we can open gifts."

"Alrighty then I think I'll go check on Emily. Make sure she is still sleeping." Lorelai got up and went to the extra bedroom.

"I'm glad you guys came." Rory said to her dad.

"Me too. It is nice to visit New York. Your mom is happy to be here."

"I always worry about her and Jess." Rory said.

"Honestly, she's growing out of that Ror."

"It would be nice to have no tension."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Jess said walking back into the living room.

"Ready?" Rory asked smiling at him.

"Yeah." He sat down next to her on the love seat.

"Mom." Rory said with her voice a little higher than normal.

"Ooooh! Present time!" Lorelai said coming into the living room.

"Okay mom you first." Lorelai walked over to the tree and picked up a small package.

"Okay this is frrrooom…" Lorelai said trying to read the tag. "Jess." She smiled and sat down on the couch. She ripped off the red bow and tore off the red paper to reveal her present. "Oooh! Riding the bus with Helen on DVD! Jess, where did you find this."

"You can find anything on eBay." He said.

"Thank you."

Jess nodded. "Okay dad it's your turn." Rory said. Chris got up from the couch and picked up a present.

"This is from Rory." Chris said sitting back down on the couch. He opened the box to see two dress shirts, and a book. "Thanks hun." He said, lifting the shirts out.

"Rory, how about you go." Jess said.

"No that's alright, you can go." She said.

"Just go because I have to get mine out."

"Rory hun, just go." Lorelai said.

"No. Please Jess. Just open your present." Rory said.

Jess sighed and got up and picked a box from the pile. He shook it a little bit and heard some things hitting the side. "Jess! Don't do that." Rory said, fidgeting.

Jess sat back down and slowly lifted the lid off the box. He looked down and looked back up to Rory. She nodded. He lifted out the first test and it read positive. He heard Lorelai squeal and come over to Rory. "Ohhhh! Rory!" Rory laughed

Then he reached down and grabbed the second that said positive, and then he reached in the last time and picked out another one that also said positive. Jess looked over to Rory, and Chris was holding her attention.

"I'm so happy for you honey." He said.

"Thanks." Rory said her eyes glistening. She looked over to Jess to see him smiling a huge, teeth shining smile. He put his hand around her neck and brought her in for a kiss. After a minute, they heard Lorelai clearing her throat. Rory broke away blushing, Jess smirking.

"Okay its Rory's turn!" Lorelai said excited.

"Open this one." Jess said quietly. Rory turned back to face him to see him holding a tiny black box. Jess flipped the box open to reveal a silver ring with one square diamond in the middle. Some tears started to roll down her face and then she lifted it out of the box

"Marry me?"

Rory nodded and hugged him, trying not to sob. "OOOOOOOOOOOH!!!" Lorelai said clapping. Chris smiled and stood up.

They heard the baby cry, "Oh! I'm coming Emily." Lorelai said running into the other room. Chris's cell phone started ringing,

"I'll be right back," Chris said walking into the kitchen.

Rory and Jess just sat there completely silent staring at each other, smiles plastered on their faces.

**(Okay so I know this is horrible but I have always wanted to write a one shot….tell me what you think.)**


End file.
